Bionicle: Inika Saga
by Universe Warrior Ferguson 777
Summary: After being jolted by the ancient Red Star, the Toa Inika are forged and chosen by the Great Spirit to fight the new evil: The Piraka! This is a race...to the Mask of Life!


Bionicle the Toa Inika Saga Chapter 1. "The New Toa! Enter: Toa Inika!"

The New Toa, Toa Inika were traveling to Voya Nui. Jaller, Hahli, Kongu, Hewkii, Nuparu and Matoro were chosen. Two weeks later, Jaller and the others see that it's the date of the Red Star's Choosing. Jaller writes to himself.

-"I remember Metru Nui like yesterday. Me and my brothers and sister thriving until the Teridax Makuta awoke from his slumber, bringing death and destruction. After the great Toa Metru defeated him, then came our home, Mata Nui, named after the Great Being whom forged this quadrant of the Universe. After the great battles, Turaga Vakama sent us to Voya Nui. Now, we reside in a pod, ready to separate as soon as we see the magnificent Red Star. It would transform us into the Toa we are destined to be. This is Jaller, and-"

Hahli; "BOO!" Jaller jumps off his chair, screaming.

Jaller: "Hahli! I was writing a journal entry!" Hewkii and Kongu were laughing hysterically.

Kongu: "Jaller, you think too much!" Kongu states, still cracking up.

Matoro; "Guys, leave him alone. He's thinking to himself." Kongu mocks him, and Nuparu whispers to him.

Nuparu; "Kongu, let's not tease each other, or we'll spend our time arguing and miss the Star, forcing it to choose others!"

Kongu: "Sorry, Jaller!" A couple hours later, they see the Star and separate into six pods. They see nothing happening, then bolts came down, shocking the Matoran Inika.

Matoro; "AHHHHH!"

Jaller; "THIS HURTS!" They arrive in the shore after the shock. Jaller emerges from his canister, and sees that he has transformed into a Toa of Fire. He sees his fellow Toa. "WE DID IT!"

Hahli: "Indeed we have. Look, a city!" They go a long way to get there, and they see a lot of Matoran gone, but only six were in a base. They walk in.

Matoro; "Excuse me..."

Balta: "AH! MORE PIRAKA!" The others come, and scream. But then one realized that they are legitimate Toa Warriors. Garan, leader of the group, told them they are true Toa. After a little explanation, they let the Toa rest.

Garan: "Must have been hard for you guys to make the journey here to Voya Nui, huh?"

Kongu: "Yes." Piruk, the Matoran of Air looked at Nuparu curiously. Then Kazi, the Ice Matoran told that staring was rude, and both walked away, arguing. A Matoran of Earth named Velka started chatting with Hewkii. The last one of the group, a Stone Matoran named Dalu, kinda stared at Hahli.

Hahli; "What are you looking at?"

Dalu; "Nothing, just a beautiful Water girl..." Then Kazi smacked him upside the head.

Kazi: "DO NOT STARE AT A WATER TOA! SHE CAN KILL YOU!"

Hahli: "Relax, boys. I'm not here to hurt anyone. Our destiny have led us here. Jaller should be the leader."

Jaller: "Yes, I am here to lead the Inika to victory! What is the problem here, fellas?"

Garan; "This will be a long explanation. Thousands of years ago, the six original Piraka, named Zaktan, Hakkan, Vezok, Avak, Thok and Reidak, found the Teridax Makuta's armor and the ancient weapon named the Spear of Fusion. Hakkan, being the dim wit he's known for, accidentally fired the weapon at Vezok, splitting his DNA structure and making a different version of himself, one whom has the power of Chaos, and he was named Vezon. Vezon then took the Spear and transformed it into his Spear of Chaos. He then met up with an evil Fenrakk Spider and named it The Fenrakk, telling him he represents the pentacle of his race. They went on a killing spree, and the Piraka did lots of misdeeds, like taking our resources away, and our food! They took everything from us! Now, that you're here and willing to fight, we have hope. But there are other threats, like Brutaka. He is a ruthless bounty hunter whom works with the Piraka and Vezon, most likely planning to betray both and take the ancient Mask of Life for himself, having power over the Universe. If ANY of them get their hands on that Mask, the Universe will die off."

Jaller: "Then we must destroy them and their armies!"

Garan; "We also have allies on your side. They are the Order of Mata Nui, ready to fight alongside Toa. There is also a Toa there. His name is Krakua. He is the Toa of Supersonics. He will willingly fight alongside you. There is a guardian whom has remained here for thousands of years. His name is Axonn. He will also help. They reside in a base, four miles from here."

Jaller: "Can we rest for tonight?"

Garan; "Yes. Feel free." Everyone slept in peace. Meanwhile, thousands of miles away, the Piraka were ready to make their move.

Hakkan; "...and that is why we must strike now! We cannot allow them to discover their powers!"

Reidak; "WHY SHOULD WE BELIEVE YOU, HAKKAN?! WHY SHOULD WE CONSIDER TRUSTING YOU?!"

Thok; "ME THOK SAY THAT YOU ALL ARE IDIOTS!"

Reidak; "OH, DO YOU BOYS EVEN REALIZE HOW HARD THIS COULD BE?!" Zaktan got annoyed with the constant bickering.

Brutaka; "They are mere Matoran in Toa Armor! Lord Zaktan, we shall show no mercy, and we will not fail!" Zaktan growled and stomped his foot.

Zaktan: "I'd say that we shouldn't act so quickly. Some masks have been known to destroy people in a instant if they are in imminent danger. Let's be patient."

Hakkan: "BUT MASTER-!" Zaktan growled.

Zaktan; "ARE YOU DEFYING ME?!" Hakkan bows out of fear.

Hakkan: "No, I'm sorry, but if you die, perhaps I'll take command?" Zaktan kicks him and gets his neck grasped in his hand, gripping tightly.

Zaktan; "NO! YOU ALL ANSWER ONLY TO ME! EVEN WHEN I'M DEAD, THERE WILL BE NO COMMAND BUT MINE!" Brutaka made a suggestion.

Brutaka; "Master, forgive me if I'm speaking out of turn, but perhaps when they all are at the Order of Mata Nui, how about we send our Visorak, and ourselves to kill them immediately so WE can just focus on Vezon?"

Zaktan: "Wise, you are. Very well." He drops Hakkan. "Hakkan, if you talk back to me again, I'll rip your head off, got it?"

Hakkan: "Yes. I'll go check on the Visorak." He goes, and Zaktan smiles, ready for their chance to kill the Toa.

To be continued next Chapter...


End file.
